Minecraft Turned Real
by Tails Dolley
Summary: Sage Burley had a little brother who was addicted to minecraft, and when Herobrine breaks out of Minecraft, he created Earth into a blocky world, filled with monsters and danger. Will Sage and her brother be able to survive living in a world with so much chaos? Especially when citizens begin to riot?


As I rose up from my bed, I yawned and glanced at the calendar. Monday. Ugh.

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and got dressed, and after I finished I sleepily walked to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

I closed my eyes to have just a few moments of darkness as I leaned my hand in to grab my toothbrush, only to feel nothing.

I looked around to find my toothbrush, and saw my mom walk down the hallway.

"Hey mom, where's my toothbrush?" I asked her, and she gave me a motherly smile and shook her head.

It's amazing how she can be such a morning person, let alone on a Monday.

Then I heard another sound of footsteps approach the hallway, which means it could only mean my little brother Anthony, but I always call him Ant, because he's so small, even though he's thirteen.

"Hey mom…hey sis…" he mumbled sleepily, as he walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

"Anyway, what did it look like? I think I might have mistaken it for a pencil again." She said, gesturing to her glasses.

"Well, it's a green Crest toothbrush." I answered, and I saw that Ant quit brushing his teeth, and looked at me.

"Wait…that was a toothbrush?" he asked, flashbacking to an unkown event.

I angrily thumped his head, "What did you do to my toothbrush, Ant?" I asked him, and he looked annoyed at his nickname.

"It's Anthony, and I think I gave it to Dolley (our dog)…" he said sheepishly at the last part. I smacked his head again, and he rubbed his noggin.

"Ow! I'm sorry! I guess I was a little out of it, I stayed up late last night." He said, yawning as soon as he said it.

"Why were you up so late?" Mom asked with worry.

"Oh nothing, just doing homework."

Yea, right.

I knew how to get him talking, so I dashed over to his back and put his arm to his back, and squeezed his arm, and he yelped in pain.

Me and him practice karate, but he's a green belt and I'm a black belt, so I can easily beat the crap out of him, and he knows it.

"Ow! Uncle Uncle!" He pleaded, and I slowly let go , and he dashed to the other side of the bathroom.

I waited for his answer, "I was up playing Minecraft." He said, and this time Mom was angry.

She doesn't look angry, but what I've learned after seventeen years was that she looks either happy or sad, never mad, but trust me—she's mad.

She gave us a radiant smile and grabbed Ant's ear, and he flinched.

"Anthony Burly, you know perfectly well that you're not supposed to be playing Minecraft late, it messes with you." Mom lectured him, and he nodded.

For three months, he's been addicted to Minecraft, having it on his laptop and plays it whenever he can.

Now most of you know that when a person quits being addicted to a game, it's because he completed it, but the thing was, MINECRAFT HAS NO ENDING.

It gets me wondering though…being in a game with no objective…

"Sorry Mom, I just had to play, my friend beezly095 and I teamed on a Hunger Games." He said, and it took me thirty seconds to process what the hell he just said.

"You're such a nerd." I joked as I walked to the kitchen, and we all returned to our normal morning stuff.

I opened the cabinet to see my options: a half empty box of Fruit Loops.

My family of three wasn't rich, we were sort of slightly below the middle class, and we didn't have a great apartment either. My Dad left us when he got a big promotion, and that was when we actually had some hope to leave this stupid city.

As I poured my bowl, I glanced at the clock over the fridge. 6:45?!

"CRAP! MOM! I'M RUNNING TO SCHOOL!" I screamed and grabbed my backpack, not finishing my meal.

I dashed down the stairs of my apartment, passing the lobby, to find our horrible doorman Kyle, sleeping at his post.

This is why people end up getting killed a lot in apartments.

I shrugged it off and ran out the door, and ran down the street to Metvis Highschool. Thank god we found an apartment building close to school.

I ran even faster and ran into the building just as the bell ring, which meant I was late.

I hurriedly ran to my locker and switched out my backpack with my books, and ran to history.

Inside I saw my classmates, all chatting away, and seeing Paige Sanders, the typical popular and rich girl, talking with her stupid clique.

I grunted and slumped in my seat, peacefully waiting for the teacher, while (sadly) overhearing Paige gossip.

"Omg, did you see Natalie's hair? She totally used way to much hairspray." She gossiped to Tristen, her 'BFF'.

I rolled my eyes, finding it ironic that Paige, the girl who has two dozen bottles of hairspray, calls out some other girl for using too much hairspray.

Then I heard her gossip about someone else, "Did you see Miss Sweaty run into class today? She must've ran here, seems she can't drive, even at seventeen." She said, and I angrily got up and walked to her desk.

"I'll have you know, I don't need a car to get to school I like running. You may not need to run, with your fancy imported limo, but at least I don't bribe the gym teacher to bail you out of gym just because you might break a nail." I retorted, and she looked slightly offended, which was what I was hoping for.

She then went back to her old snobby face, "Limos are too cheap. I get here in a red McLaren P1." She corrected me, and I rolled my eyes yet again, and went back to my seat.

"She's just cranky because her singly mommy can't even afford a cheap car." She gossiped to her friend, and this time it was too much. I got up, and walked to her desk.

"Aw, you sad because your daddy isn't here to save the day with his cash?" She mocked, and I grabbed her shirt collar.

I then threw her on the ground, and her friends rushed to her aid.

Then Miss Grey, my history teacher walked in, seeing Paige being on the ground and me, obviously the suspect.

"Miss Sage Burley, come with me right now!" she screeched as she grabbed my hand and dragged me to the principal's office.

oOo

"This is unacceptable behavior! She was harming a student at my school!" The principal yelled at mom and me, with mom probably seething with rage right now.

"Yes, and I am very sorry of her roughhousing." My mom apologized, even though I thought throwing Paige to the ground was totally worth it.

"It is too late for apologies."

Mom and I looked at him, surprised. He then pointed at me.

"For now on, Sage is now expelled from Metvis Highschool." He announced, and my heart sank.

I'm expelled. No more college, no job, which means I'll be homeless when I turn eighteen.

"Mr. Bell, I honestly think you're overreacting-," Mom tried to calm the principal down, but he snapped.

"Overreacting! She has been getting into fights for the past month. For the safety of my students, I demand that she is expelled." The principal ordered, so there's no stopping him now.

"Very well. I am sorry for the trouble Sage has caused." Mom apologized in defeat.

Then we left the office, and I packed up my stuff from my locker and we both left the building, even when it was only second period.

"Look mom, I'm really sorry about throwing Paige to the ground." I said to her as we walked down the street.

"I'm not mad at you Sage, I know you just tried to defend us." Mom said, and she pulled me into a hug and we left the streets to our building.

For the rest of the hours I was just throwing my homework in the trash and listened to music, with my headphones on and watched T.V, and helped Mom around the house.

When Ant got home, Mom told him everything, and he pointed at me in amazement.

"You threw George Sander's daughter to the ground? That's awesome!" Ant pumped his fist.

Yes, George Sander is a very wealthy lawyer who is married to Judith Sander, who is the mayor.

"Yes and I got expelled for it." I snapped at him, and he quieted down.

I gave him a small grin, "But yes, it was awesome." I said, and he laughed, and went to his room to play Minecraft.

I sighed and went to bed, even though it was 8:40. I removed my day clothes and put on my pajamas and crawled into bed. I gazed at the moon from my window, seeing it in a crescent phase, high in the sky.

Sometimes I wonder if it'd be good to change…

oOo

"Nngg…." I mumbled as I opened my eyes, and saw the sun in the window, but it seems different.

It looks…blocky?

"I think my vision is messed up again." I muttered as I got up, half asleep, and slowly walked to the bathroom, going to brush my teeth with the toothbrush Ant got me at the dollar store.

As I was brushing my teeth, I felt like I had the strength to open my eyes, but before I did, I heard mom pass by with the morning laundry.

Then I heard her stop and scream. I opened my eyes to the mirror to find myself, but I WAS BLOCKY.

I had a square head, a rectangle body and somewhat thin rectangle legs, and instead of just my plain dark brown hair, I had blond highlights on my bangs, and a blocky version of my headphones on my head, and pretty soon, I started screaming.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed when I saw mom, she had the same body shape as me, but with chestnut brown hair with red glasses and a white shirt and red apron tied around her waist, and black flats, I think. But the point was, SHE WAS BLOCKY!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" We screamed at each other until we heard another pair of footsteps come down the hallway: Ant.

I turned around, and he was blocky as well, but he had BLUE HAIR with blond highlights, and a red shirt with black sneakers. He didn't scream though, but he looked tired.

"Ngh…I still must be dreaming…" he said, and he walked down the hallway to his room, but to wake him up, I lunged at him, tackling him, to wake him up.

After he realized it wasn't a dream, he started screaming too, and pretty soon we were all screaming.

"Hey jerks! Keep it down!" I heard our floor neighbor, Mr. Hank, banged on his roof to shut us up, but due to him doing this before, I know he's in the bathroom shutting us up.

3, 2, 1…I waited, and then he screamed as well, and now everyone in the building was screaming, well, all except my mom, who passed out.

As soon as Mom regained consciousness, we all rushed to our T.V, hoping the news was on.

Ant beat me to the remote, and we were watching Channel 5 News.

"-Citizens everywhere in the world are baffled at this surprising occurrence that happened overnight. Police forces from Sweden surrounded Mojang, and started questioning Notch, Minecraft's creator." The news reporter said, and we obviously missed something.

"Why are they questioning Notch?" I asked, and Ant ran to the window, and gasped.

I ran to the window, and I gasped as well, I saw our city- only it looked like a Minecraft city, with the roads made of gravel, and cars can't move because they're decorations, and I looked around the living room to find our walls were made out of cobblestone.

"The whole city has been turned into Minecraft!" Ant said, excited.

I smacked his head, and we rushed to the T.V.

"Currently, Notch is denying any part of this massive crisis. However, Law Enforcement is still not sure how-," but then was interuppted by another camera.

On screen appeared a blocky man, with a teal shirt and blue pants, with brown hair and glowing eyes. Wait, glowing eyes?! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!

"Greetings citizens of the world. My name is Herobrine." The man announced, and Ant's face turned pale.

"I bet you all are surprised about your change of appearance and surroundings." He said, and mom nodded.

"Well, this was all the work of ME." He said rather proud, and I felt like I wanted to punch the little creepypasta.

"You see, I was once a part of Minecraft, in which I just wanted to get along peacefully with other players." He stated.

"But as soon as a player saw me, he screenshoted me and posted it all over the internet, and alerted Notch in the process." He continued.

"Therefore, Mojang has tried to remove me several times, and I am sick of it." He finished darkly.

"Then I got the bright idea of switching roles. I be the god, and you all be the helpless civilians." He chuckled.

"And if you all are wondering if I will ever change the world back to where it was, the answer is this: impossible." Mom fainted.

"Even if I wanted to, it is impossible. Now let me inform you all of what you should know about your new lifestyle." He said, and Ant leaned close to the T.V.

"I have removed all weapons that were not created in Minecraft Vanilla, for example, guns, bombs, and missile launchers." He said.

"And if any person who is any of these occupations: Farmer, Priest, Librarian, butcher, or the most unlikely, blacksmith, they will be of the appearance of villagers." Herobrine said, and we all screamed.

"UNCLE BEN!"

Uncle Ben is our, well, uncle. He's our only uncle, and he works as a farmer outside the city, and is really funny and tells good jokes.

"We need to call him!" Mom said as she reached to grab the phone but refrained from dialing, because Herobrine was continuing.

"Yes well, I am sorry if the new villagers are physically unappealing. Anyway, there is no real money, just emeralds to trade with villagers. Build the same way you would in the old Minecraft, minecrafters." He told the world, so at least we have a builder in the family, Ant.

"And I also added my little friends to this world too…" he chuckled darkly, and I got the chills.

"Every mob that was added into vanilla Minecraft is here. Nether and End portals are existent as well. From plain creepers to flying blazes, they're all either here or from their dimension." He informed.

"However, other mobs have been added too, like sheep, cows, pigs, and horses and many others." He said, and demonstrated by showing a frightened pig in the background.

"Other necessities are here, crafting tables, furnaces, others." Herobrine said, but he was obviously was bored.

"Anyway, have fun in your new world! Goodbye!" he said, and turned the camera off.

As soon as the regular news came on, Mom immediately dialed uncle Ben's number, and it started ringing.

"Hello, Ben?" Mom asked and clicked it on speaker, so we could all hear.

"Mary? Is that you? Thank goodness! I've gown a gigantic nose and for some reason I have a robe and I can't move my hands!" he cried.

"It's okay, we'll go to your farm tomorrow." Mom said, worried about her brother.

"Okay, I'm just glad you're all right, and what about the niece and nephew?" he asked her.

"We're fine, uncle Ben." I assured him, and his voice sighed.

"Great, now I'm cool. Anyway, see you guys later." He said, and hung up.

oOo

I looked out my window, to see the blocky sun was setting, which means it's getting dark soon.

"So this is how it'll be…for the rest of my life…" I murmured, feeling slightly calm.

Well, with my brother's nerdiness about the game, and my fighting skills, I only have one objective: protecting me and my family.

**Hi guys! Hope you guys review and I love you all! *Throws internet cookies* I baked them myself! Anyway, bye bye! See you next chapter!**


End file.
